Luigi and kirby : Wolves of The Dream Stars
by Jonicpoorman
Summary: Luigi and kirby: Wolves of The Dream Stars (A/N)This is my first so please don't criticize my first ever story, thank you. Luigi had a dream of a wolf staring at him with a star in the wolf's jaw, also Kirby had the same dream too. When they woke up, they find out that they turned into a wolf like form. The two met and found out that the star is a dream star.kole
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Luigi and kirby: Wolves of The Dream Stars

(A/N)This is my first so please don't criticize my first ever story, thank you.

Luigi had a dream of a wolf staring at him with a star in the wolf's jaw, also Kirby had the same dream too. When they woke up, they find out that they turned into a wolf like form. The two met at Luigi mansion and found out that the star in Kolen the wolf's jaw was a dream star. These stars hold the power to make dreams into reality. Kirby and Luigi go save the world from evil.

Disclaimer: Nintendo and Hal own the characters in my story except my OCs

Chapter 1: The Dream

Luigi was with his brother mario, peach and toadsworth for rescuing peach from the koopa king, Bowser. Then everything changed to a different location. Luigi called for his brother, but came no answer." you can do this luigi, just like mario." luigi heard a noise coming from the bush right next to him. He screech like a banshee when he saw a big wolf. The wolf had a similar star to a crystal star in his mouth. " _How in the world did he get that from,"_ luigi thought.? After seeing the star, the wolf jumped at Luigi and then he woke up to see that he was turning into a green furred wolf. "Someone help me" luigi with all his strength but only came out as a howl.

Kirby is now able to be a husband and he still thinks of food, even in his dreams. When he was eating a mega tomato in his dream. A rough and scratchy voice said "Kirbyyyy!" Then a wolf that almost looks like wolfwrath but not, came and kirby said "who are you and why are you in my dream." kirby looked surprised when he saw a star that looked like another warpstar. The wolf said " we need to hurry up and my name is kolen, now WAKE UP so we don't die." when kirby woke up he saw himself as a pink furred wolf.


	2. Chapter 2 Enemies Become Friends

Luigi and kirby : Wolves of The Dream Stars

(A/N) This is my second chapter so please not to much criticism but enough for ideas.

Disclaimer : Nintendo and Hal own the characters in the story except my OCs.

Chapter 2 Enemies Become Friends

The king was helping Tiff get ready for the wedding. " I can't wait to be married, to the most powerful warrior. Dedede was shocked when kirby proposed to Tiff. "You are lucky to marry him, even if I still want that pink puffball to go away but he is a good protector." Speaking of kirby, where is my fiance. When they got to kirby's house. Kirby started to yell at them to get away from him. They open his door and seeing a pink wolf sobbing. " I didn't want you guys to see me like this." "We do care about you, you need rest and that's that.

Dedede went back to the castle, but someone stop him. It turns out to be the Queen Sectonia. "What are you doing here and how the hell are you alive," said the king. " That Sectonia you face was not me, she was my older sister with the same name." "She was in control because of me being sick and close to death. "Thank goodness we killed her just in the nik

of time." Sectonia shook her head in disbelief. " SHE CAN'T DIE, she is immortal because she my half sister and her father is all god, so as my mother." "My father was a mortal, and I was fine with that until I got sick, "said Sectonia. " Wow that's a story." I can explain to them that you are not the evil one but your sis is.

"What was that princess" Mario said to Peach. "I don't know mario, but it sounds like it's was in luigi's room." When they reached his room, he said don't come in. They ignore his warning and went in, they saw a green furred wolf that had luigi's voice. Peach was pale as a ghost when she saw a glowing light and she said " he can't be back, how did he escape from his prison." Mario was confused, "who princess," NME she said in a very frightened voice. "Who is that princess, who is NME," said luigi in a low but natural voice. "NME aka Nightmare was an evil being that turns dreams to nightmares." Mario asked, " what has this to do with luigi." Because Mario, he and another are part of the prophecy.


End file.
